


genuine article

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Season 2, movies - Freeform, somehow a quite afternoon is managed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: “You’re joking.” Duke lounges on the couch in the office, seeming unperturbed—for a change—that he’s at the station. “Nathan, tell me she’s joking.” He cranes his head to look at the man in question upside down.





	genuine article

“You’re joking.” Duke lounges on the couch in the office, seeming unperturbed—for a change—that he’s at the station. “Nathan, tell me she’s joking.” He cranes his head to look at the man in question upside down.

Nathan doesn’t even look up from his paperwork. “What makes you think I’d know if she’s joking?”

Audrey picks up her coffee mug and lets her affectionate sigh ripple the coffee within. “Duke it’s not that big a deal. I _have_ seen it.”

Duke’s head returns right side up. “First of all Nathan sometimes I’m convince you two have some weird mind to mind bond.” Nathan opens his mouth but Duke continues before Nathan speaks. “Don’t argue I have proof.” Audrey bites the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at Nathan’s baffled expression.

“Second of all Audrey, it is the biggest of all deals. Despite your assertion it wasn’t actually _you_ that’s seen it.” Out of everyone she wouldn’t have expected Duke to adjust the easiest to the fact that her memories up to a few months ago weren’t actually her own. “Audrey Two seeing it doesn’t count as _you_ seeing it. You’re coming over to the _Rouge_ this weekend, we’re just gonna marathon the whole damn trilogy, fix this mistake before it goes on any longer.”

Audrey lets herself snort, knowing Duke won’t take it the wrong way. “You know how Haven is with our plans Duke.” It even sounds like a tease.

Nathan glowers, but it’s hard not for her to notice that he doesn’t actually put up some sort of protest like he might usually.

“If I have to give free booze out at the Gull and _pay_ people I damn well will.” Duke’s determination takes Audrey aback a little. She wouldn’t have thought him this invested. “We’re gonna do this movie night come hell or high water.”

Drinking her coffee Audrey admits she might as well. A break from the chaos of the Troubles is always appreciated. It’s more than likely something’ll come up despite Duke’s plans and ruin it. Yet to have the plan itself is in a way nice. Thinking ahead for a change instead of living day to day. “Alright. But Nathan’s coming too, _and_ you’ve got to make that caramel popcorn again.” Audrey’s fairly certain she’s addicted to it despite only having it once.

At his desk Nathan blinks. “Why do I have to come too?”

“Because if you’re not invited you’re going to get annoyed in that way you do and maybe I’d like for you to be there.” He and Duke might circle each other like sharks, but she knows they can be friendly if the need calls for it. “It’ll be fun.”

Nathan opens his mouth, looking like he might protest Audrey’s assessment—he would for all that she’s one hundred percent telling the truth. Before he gets the chance Stan sticks his head through the doorway. “Got a call about a disturbance over on Meriweather.”

She and Nathan share a look and Duke stands. “That’s definitely my cue to high tail it out of here. Saturday, noon.” She’s surprised he’s not putting up any sort of fight over her inviting Nathan too. “There will be consequences if you don’t show up.” He shakes his finger. “I know where both of you live.”

-

Audrey’s not sure she’s glad or not to discover Midas’ curse is actually real, or that the legend she’d been told _still_ got it wrong. Granted turning things to dust is a great way to get rid of your garbage. She wants to chide herself on making light, but it’s her best coping mechanism. Honestly she’s relieved only one person died, definitely could have been a lot worse.

On Saturday she lets herself sleep in, after all the chaos she damn well deserves it.

It’s nine thirty by the time she gives into her alarm and with a groan she sits upright. Slapping her alarm off she climbs out of bed. The Gull downstairs is a low buzz of activity, not many people interested in having their breakfast there—Audrey’s surprised Duke opens it this early on a weekend to begin with.

Which just reminds her that there’s no way she’s getting out of Duke’s plans. Not that she _wants_ to per se, it’s not exactly like Duke held her at gunpoint or anything. Part of her just isn’t used to the idea of actually doing something resembling a _date_. Even if it’s a date where she technically invited her co-worker. Did that make it more or less weird? She sighs.

She quickly showers and makes breakfast. Then finds herself with more free time than she knows what to do with. Heading over to the _Rouge_ early would definitely be weird, but it’s also not like she has much to do here. Too chilly to sit outside and watch the ocean. Nathan had mentioned the snow starting up soon too, far too early in Audrey’s book. Maine winters are going to take some getting used to.

Grabbing a book off her shelf she throw herself onto her couch and opens it, doing her best not to glance at the piano. Reading thankfully eats up most of her time. Grabbing the beer she’d bought yesterday on a whim she heads out.

The _Rouge_ rocks gently under her feet as she climbs aboard. Duke isn’t waiting for her on the deck like she expected, so she makes her way to the hatch and pounds her hand against it a few times. When Duke answers she’s half-surprised it's not with gun in hand—perhaps a bit mean, but Duke does like his guns. “Audrey.” He beams at her. “Glad you could make it.” 

She rolls her eyes as she steps in, her cheeks prickling at the warmth, and mouth watering at the smell of caramel in the air. “Fairly certain if I hadn’t you would’ve done something desperate. Brought beer.” The bottles click as she lifts of the six pack.

“Great.” He smiles. “Also you know me too well.” She rolls her eyes. Nathan’s not here yet, which doesn’t surprise her. The great room _does_ smell of caramel so Audrey’s pleased.

Even still. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

Duke scoops the beers from her and put them in the fridge, then drapes his arm around her shoulder. “Star Wars is a right of passage Parker. I can’t let you not experience it. Come on there’s nibblies to start with.”

Audrey gives a loving sigh. She does go and snack on the cheese and crackers however. Arguing right now is pointless, and she’ll get caramel corn out of it. Also a few good hours of entertainment.

They chat for a few minutes about nothing in particular, and she goes to answer the hatch when Nathan knocks. She’s surprised he doesn’t look as constipated as she expected. Usually the thought of doing things with Duke has Nathan up in arms, but she’s surprised to note he’s brought beer too. “Hey.”

He gives a wan smile. “Hey. Heard there was caramel corn.”

“I see how it is.” Duke calls from the great room. “Only want me for my food.”

“It’s your best quality,” Audrey calls back. Together they join Duke, who starts popping the actual popcorn.

“You two,” he rolls his eyes. “Got the TV and couch set up downstairs.” Audrey decides it’s perhaps better for her not to ask if he’d gotten it all set up just for _her_ , or if it’d always been that way she’d just never noticed. “Bring a beer down for me?”

Nathan’s sigh is too gusty to be real and Audrey finds herself biting back a grin. “Yeah, yeah.”

Together she and Nathan make their way downstairs. “Thanks for coming.” He could have put up more of a fuss than he has, which she’s not going to point out because any step in the right direction is good enough for her.

“Had the free time,” Nathan’s ears pinken belying his words. A fact that Audrey _also_ won’t point out. She’s just glad she’s walking behind him, otherwise he might question her grin.

Nathan sits on the couch and she sees that arched eyebrow of his when she goes to fiddle with the TV. She’s not exactly trying to sabotage Duke, but she’s surprised he’s had all this squirreled away. After being nosey to her heart’s content she takes a seat. Just in time for Duke to enter.

“Popcorn.” If she’s going to _have_ to do this, than she clearly deserves the popcorn.

Duke gives an echo of Nathan’s gusty fake-sigh earlier and she rolls her eyes back at him. But he hands over the popcorn. “Greedy,” there’s no heat to his chiding however. She sticks her tongue out at him, Nathan gives a huff of laughter. She mimes kicking Duke and grins when Nathan covers his mouth to stifle his growing laughter.

“I can still hear you,” she just knows Duke’s rolling his eyes. As the screen turns on he puts in the DVD and snags the remote. He turns the lights off and takes a seat on her other side.  “Give.”

Magnanimously she gives him some of the popcorn, some to Nathan as well; but keeps the large bowl for herself. Mmmmm still warm caramel corn.

She finds herself humming along as the menu pops up, as if to prove she _has_ seen this before. She feels pleased as Nathan joins in. “I get it, I get it.” Duke gripes. As the intro scroll begins to play Audrey settles in, pleased with caramel corn and good friends.

-

Alright, Audrey’ll admit she had fun. Maybe just not out loud. Despite Duke’s protestations that she’s never seen it, it _has_ been a while since she watched Star Wars. It’s perhaps a bit cheesier and sillier than she remembers, but that doesn’t make it _bad_.

She gives Nathan a Significant Look, to which he rolls his eyes but nods, and even with Duke saying they don’t have to they stick around and help clean up.

“Thanks for this Duke.” It does mean a lot to her that he went through the trouble of doing this when he didn’t really have to. Not letting herself have second thoughts she leans up and kisses his cheek.

Before Nathan has the chance to protest she leans over and kisses his cheek two. Leaving the both of them sort of flabbergasted.

Just how she likes it really.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's appropriate that I posted this the same day I went and saw the new Star Wars.


End file.
